


Somewhere in Brooklyn

by queenlittlelion



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28196163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenlittlelion/pseuds/queenlittlelion
Summary: Steve meets a woman on Christmas Eve.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Somewhere in Brooklyn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ace_Avenger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_Avenger/gifts).



It was a cliché and a popular song, but that didn’t make it any less true. The holiday season was the most wonderful time of the year. Christmastime also happened to be Steve Roger’s favorite time of the year. It was in his nature to be hopeful, and Christmas always fed into that hope. You wouldn’t necessarily know that from looking at him though. During December Steve had more bruises than normal. His mother, before she passed, and then Bucky would always press a cool cloth to his face and coo over him. 

“I thought this time was supposed to be about holiday cheer,” Bucky once said while holding the fabric to his face. “It’s a season of giving. How do you keep getting beat up?”

“Maybe they just see beating me up as a gift. Sort of like a…” Steve hesitated before a grin crossed his face. “A season’s beating if you will.”

Bucky rolled his eyes and dropped the towel onto the table. The sound of Steve’s laughter filled the room.

“Your optimism is going to get you killed one day, kid.”

* * *

It was a cold Christmas Eve and Steve found himself glancing at his wristwatch. He had fifteen minutes, but that was plenty of time. He could afford to take the scenic route. A blanket of snow-covered Brooklyn, but Steve didn’t mind. Soon it would turn to grey slush and he’d end up trudging through that too. For now, though, he basked in the snow’s beauty and shivered underneath his oversized coat. 

The city of Brooklyn itself seemed to feed into his belief that Christmas was magic. Just as with every year, wreaths hung on doors and lights adorned fences and windows. Someone, somewhere, was playing a jazz melody. It was muted, but loud enough that Steve could hear it. His own personal soundtrack for his walk. A small gust of wind whipped past and he pulled his jacket tighter. 

Steve didn’t mind being alone. Tomorrow he’d no doubt wake up to an overly excited Bucky. The smell of breakfast would fill their apartment. The food would be good, but not great. They’d eat together before exchanging gifts. For now, though, Bucky was on a date with some dame and he was alone. Well, not really alone. Steve glanced at his watch. He had five minutes. Now he needed to hurry. 

Careful to avoid ice patches, Steve made sure to keep his eyes ahead as he picked up his pace. His destination came into view a few moments later. His local cinema was just ahead. The marque was lit up and displayed the name of the night’s premiere. He wasn’t particularly attached to the plot of The Jungle Princess, but he enjoyed Ray Milland’s work in Next Time We Love, and Dorothy Lamour was a beautiful newcomer. 

It wasn’t long before Steve purchased his ticket and popcorn and made his way to his seat. The Paramount Pictures logo flashed on the screen and he settled in, ready for a wonderful night at the movies. The eighty-five minutes flew by and Steve found himself sucked into the story. It was as the credits rolled that he finally noticed he wasn’t alone in the cinema. A few rows back sat a woman. He watched as she stood, her popcorn in hand. She glanced at the screen one more time before her eyes settled on him. Immediately he was blushing, and he looked away. 

“Did you like it?”

The voice was close. He looked up to see that she was closer now, standing in the aisle right outside his row. 

“Huh?”

She stepped a bit closer. “Did you enjoy the film?”

Steve hesitated but then decided to be honest. “I did like it. I didn’t necessarily like that Christopher was there to hunt animals. I did like him and Ulah together.”

Steve stepped closer and into the aisle. They were both testing each other’s comfort levels. After all, they were still strangers. Becoming more friendly, but still unknown. 

“You don’t feel bad for the fiancée?” She asked cocking her head to the side. “He did start out with someone else.” 

They began walking together. The lobby was quiet, with the lone employee reading a paper at their station. 

“Good night!” The woman called. She gave a wave, but the employee didn’t seem to notice. 

“Merry Christmas,” Steve added. He didn’t get a reply in return either. 

Laughing, together, they left the theater and stepped out into the cold. They stopped just at the entrance. 

“I’m, uh, going this way,” Steve said motioning in the direction of his and Bucky’s apartment. 

“Same,” she replied with a smile. 

Together they walked in silence. Somewhere, someone was still playing jazz. It began to snow again. Steve noticed that she had sway in her walk as if she was dancing to the music. He couldn’t believe his luck. How a beautiful woman like her could continue to pay him attention escaped him. 

“So, what about the fiancée?” She asked again.

He looked back at her. “I mean, I don’t advocate infidelity. I don’t think anyone should be cheated on. The story gets away with it because we know that Christopher and his fiancée shouldn’t have been together in the first place. I also can’t blame him for falling in love. Besides, they didn’t get together until after.”

It took Steve a while, lost in his explanation, to notice that his companion stopped walking. He looked back to see her underneath a streetlamp. The light cast a soft glow around her and her only. She was like an angel amid the falling snow. 

“What?” He walked back toward her. “Did I say something wrong?”

She shook her head no. “You just… you just talk as if you know. Have you been cheated on?”

Steve gave a small laugh and approached her. 

“No. I’ve never even been in a proper relationship.” He motioned to himself as if by way of explanation before pressing on. “I just think people should be treated right. I don’t like bullies.”

She looked at him in a way that no woman ever looked at him before, at least not in a way he ever noticed. 

“Do you have experience…?”

“Do you know what I asked Santa for this year?” She interrupted. 

He shook his head. 

“I asked him for a good guy. I’m just, I’m tired of being jerked around. I wasn’t supposed to be at that theater tonight, it was impulsive. Then I see you and I…”

She looked down, away from him. It was like he could hear Bucky’s voice in his mind, giving advice and cheering him on as always.

_“She likes you! Kiss her.”_

_“No, she doesn’t. I’m just the only one here. I’m too small. I’m-”_

_“Hey,” the imagined Bucky voice interrupted. “None of that. You’re a good guy who deserves good things.”_

Something about Bucky’s advice rang true. 

“You’re a good woman who deserves good things,” he whispered.

Her eyes snapped back to him. 

“What?”

“You’re a good woman who deserves good things,” he repeated. This time he was louder, more confident. 

“You really mean that?”

He nodded in the affirmative, taking her hand in his. 

“We just met,” she said her voice soft. “You can’t mean that.”

“I can though. I’ve got a good feeling about you.”

Her voice hitched. They stepped closer together. Her eyes flicked up to the sky. Somewhere in Brooklyn, the song changed. It was still Christmas and still jazz, but a bit more upbeat. Hopeful. 

“Mistletoe.”

Steve followed her gaze to see that there was indeed mistletoe hanging on the lamppost. He looked back to see her eyes on him. 

“Can I kiss you?”

“Yes, please.”

He stepped forward and tried to get out of his head. He was about to experience his first kiss. His first kiss was going to happen with a beautiful woman on Christmas Eve, and he didn’t even know her name. It was gentle, sweet. Both took care to be gentle with one another. When they separated, each wore a smile. Steve took her hand in his and together they continued down the street. They talked about any and everything, while also promising to see one another again. 

Steve stepped down from her porch just as her front door closed. His feet hit the flat pavement and her name bounced around in his head. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He smiled, seeing her in his mind. He opened his eyes and continued down the sidewalk. Just a little bit louder, the jazz melody continued to play.


End file.
